The Hybrid SOLDIER
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: SOLDIER 1st Class Michelle Sapphire is the only female fighter of the program. During one mission, she gets bitten by a strange werewolf and has gained its powers and learns of a legendary Hybrid that saved the Planet 2,000 years ago from an evil monster. What is this power she possesses and what is her true destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong**

It was a dark and gloomy day in Midgar today. Director Lazard was not in a very good mood today as some 3rd Class SOLDIER members had made a big important mission fail. In his office today were him, 1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley, 1st Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos, 1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth, and me 1st Class SOLDIER Michelle Sapphire. The four of us kept hearing him rant about the failed mission and I rolled my eyes. "Somebody didn't have his coffee this morning." I whispered to Angeal. "Well that's what happens when 3rd Class SOLDIERS go with 1st Class on a mission and fails in a huge way." Angeal whispered to me. "Ok you all can leave now and go back to what you were doing." said Lazard. "Sir!" the four of us said in unison.

I walked out of the office alone and started walking back to my apartment. As I walked through the halls, I heard nearly all the men wolf whistle at me. As the only female SOLDIER here, this is the part that I hate the most. I kept ignoring all of them as I kept walking. I got into SOLDIER thanks to Lazard being a family friend of my father and Lazard promised that I would be taken cared of the most as they knew that I am the only girl in the program. My Mako-infused eyes kept looking around the area and I saw the virtual training room ahead. I looked through the door and saw Angeal there with two 2nd Class SOLDIERS training with him. When the two of them took their headsets off, I saw one of them have long raven hair and the other one have spiky blonde hair and their Mako-infused eyes looked at Angeal. I looked at a mirror seeing my little curly fro that I inherited from my father and I found a helmet on the floor, so I put it on to hide my face for a few minutes.

I leaned back to the wall, crossing my arms, and put my head a little low but my eyes looked up just in case I saw anyone coming. I looked up and saw Angeal with the two 2nd Class SOLDIERS walk out of the training room and they started walking to where I'm standing. Angeal looked and saw me and nodded his head at me. I nodded my head at him and walked by him and the two 2nd Class SOLDIERS. "Who was that Angeal? Do you know him?" said one of the 2nd Class SOLDIERS. "You mean her?" said Angeal. Their eyes widened in shock. "Her name is Michelle Sapphire. She is the only girl SOLDIER here and one of the four 1st Class SOLDIERS." said Angeal. The two boys looked back with Angeal and they walked to see where I was going.

I finally made it to my apartment after all the distractions. I opened my door and walked inside. I closed and locked the door, put my sword down, took my boots and shoulder armor off, and jumped onto my couch. "Finally! Some time to relax!" I said to myself. I took off the helmet seeing my curly hair flattened a little bit. My apartment is kept away from all of the other SOLDIER members, no apartments were next to me, above me, and below me. So it's nice to have only one apartment on the level 49 floor of the company. I turned on my TV and put on the unwatched recordings of one of my favorite shows: Gotham. I grabbed a few snacks and a few bottles of water and started watching episodes that I missed.

After finishing three episodes, I heard a knock on my door. "Just when I had some alone time." I said to myself. I walked upto my door and unlocked it. I opened the door and saw Angeal. "Hey Angeal what's up?" I said. "Not much. I have two friends of mine that want to meet you." he said. I looked next to him and saw the two 2nd Class SOLDIERS looking at me. "Zack, Cloud, this is Michelle." said Angeal. "Nice to meet you Michelle. I'm Zack and I must say, you have a very pretty name." said the raven haired SOLDIER. "And I'm Cloud. It's an honor to meet you Michelle." said the blonde haired SOLDIER. "It's very nice to meet the both of you Zack and Cloud." I said after shaking both their hands. "So I understand that you're both in 2nd Class am I right?" I asked them. "Yeah that's right. And we know that you're the only girl SOLDIER here according to Angeal." said Zack. "That's true and also one of the four 1st Class SOLDIERS as well." I said.

Before any of the guys said anything we looked and saw a 3rd Class SOLDIER named Kunsel look at us and saw me. "Hey there cutie, what are you doing with these guys here? You should only be with men like me." said Kunsel. He put one of his hands on my lower back and his other hand under my chin trying to seduce me. "How about I show my "sword" if you know what I mean." said Kunsel as he attempted to kiss my neck. "Hey leave her alone!" Zack yelled. Angeal picked Kunsel up by the back of his neck. Zack and Cloud stood in front of me keeping me safe. "Come on you guys. When you see a girl like her here, you gotta get some action." said Kunsel. "She doesn't deserve to be with guys like you. Women should be treated with respect. Not used for dirty purposes." said Cloud. "And if you try to do this to her again, I will tell Director Lazard personally to charge you with attempted rape." said Angeal. Kunsel gulped in fear. "Y-you w-wouldn't dare." said Kunsel nervously. "I would and I will." said Angeal. Angeal threw Kunsel across the hall and Zack and Cloud raised their swords against him. Kunsel ran for his life.

I was sitting on the floor during when they threatened him and I was amazed by Cloud's and Zack's courage and bravery to defend me. "Are you alright Michelle?" said Zack. He and Cloud held out their hands and helped me stand back up. "Y-yeah I'm ok." I said. "Is this what you have to go through everyday?" Cloud asked me. I nodded my head yes. "How many times have guys like him tried to get to you like that?" Zack asked me. "About 5 a day." I said. They couldn't believe that a sweet and kind girl like me is nearly taken advantage of. "I hate guys like that. They don't understand how to treat women at all. All they care about is their looks. Guys that only think of women that way make me feel sick to my stomach. Women should be treated with respect and love of a true, caring man." said Cloud. I was amazed of what Cloud just said and I felt my heart flutter a little. "I agree with you Cloud 100%. Women are alot more than sex tools. Women are supposed to be nice, loving, and kind to people around them. They know that when they grow up they want to find the perfect man that will love them for who they are from the inside. They want to be the perfect mother to their children and raise them right to respect their mother as they grow up." said Zack. My heart felt warm and happy after hearing what both Zack and Cloud said about women in the sweetest way I've ever heard.

I couldn't help but smile at them. Angeal noticed the smile appearing on my face seeing how happy they just made me. "You have a cute smile Michelle." said Zack warmly. "Thank you Zack." I said sweetly. "And you also have pretty eyes. They do look like sapphires." said Cloud warmly. "Thank you Cloud." I said sweetly. Zack and Cloud smiled sweetly at me and I gotta say, they have really cute smiles. "Alright guys it's getting late. We should get going." said Angeal. "Goodnight Michelle." said Cloud. "Have a goodnight Michelle." said Zack. "Goodnight guys." I said. I hugged Zack and Cloud before they left and I saw them leave with Angeal. I walked back into my apartment, closed and locked my door, and went to bed to sleep for the night.

The next morning came and Angeal and I were called for a mission. We sat in the airship with infantrymen heading out to a disclosed location. I looked around the huge airship and I saw both Cloud and Zack are in the mission too and it made me really happy to see them! I walked upto them, poked their arms a little, and they saw me. "Hi Michelle!" they said happily and hugged me. "You guys are in the mission too?" I asked them. "Yeah! Lazard asked us to be in this mission and to be under you and Angeal's command." said Zack. The airship came to a stop and we all knew that we made it to the location. Angeal and I walked out first and then everyone else walked out and formed in line. "Alright men listen up! We have a deadly monster in this area that needs to be executed immediately. This creature is very dangerous and could get all of us and innocent people from anywhere from here. So be cautious all around you and protect your comrades as much as you can. Understand everyone?" said Angeal. "Sir! Yes sir!" said the infantrymen.

As Angeal gave them that talk, I looked around and saw a very familiar village ahead. I waited for Angeal, Cloud, Zack, and the infantrymen to not notice me, and I walked away with no one seeing me. I walked to the village and watched people walk around all calm and happy. I started to recognize the houses and buildings around me and I finally realized that this is my home village! "I'm home, I'm actually home." I said to myself. In my mind I know I'm on a mission, but right now I just want to see my parents and make sure they're alright.

 _Back with Angeal, Zack, and Cloud_

The three of them walked through the woods with the infantrymen and they were ready just in case the monster popped out from anywhere. "Hey Angeal, are you and Michelle a thing?" Zack asked him. "No, Michelle and I are not together. I see her as a loyal comrade not as my girlfriend." said Angeal. Cloud punched Zack's arm. "What?" Zack asked him. "Why would you ask him something like that?" Cloud asked him. "I was just curious. I thought that they were together." Zack said.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" said Cloud. The three SOLDIERS looked behind them seeing that I was gone. The infantrymen stopped and saw Angeal looking at them. "Where is SOLDIER 1st Class Michelle?" Angeal asked them. "Sir, she walked through a different path of the woods. Probably heading towards that village over there sir." said one of the infantrymen. They also noticed that four infantrymen were missing too and they were told that they followed me. "The curious little puppy she is. Let's head to the village." said Angeal. "Sir!" said everyone. They started walking towards the village. "You there, what are the names of the four men that followed her." said Angeal to one of the infantrymen.

"Their names are August Carlow, Sawyer Jayce, Matthew Knight, and Edmund Kaleb." said the infantryman. "Very well, once this mission is over they will have a stern talking to for leaving without my permission." said Angeal. "Yes sir." said the infantryman. "Angeal, is Michelle going to be in trouble too?" Cloud asked him. "No she isn't. She knows how to take care of herself." said Angeal. Cloud and Zack looked at each other and started to wonder if I was ok.

 _Back to me_

I walked upto my house and saw my Mother in the frontyard. "Hi Mom." I said. She jumped for a second and then she looked up seeing my face and I smiled at her. "Michelle! My baby girl you finally came home!" said my Mother happily as she hugged me. "I missed you so much Mom." I said. "I missed you too baby girl." she said. "What's going on out here?" said a voice. We both turned to the door and saw my Father standing there. "Hi Dad." I said. "There's my little girl." said my Father and we hugged each other. "You made it to 1st Class huh?" said my Father. I nodded my head yes. They know that I'm not allowed to talk about my career at SOLDIER. It's part of the code of conduct there. "So what are you doing here in Wolfenburg sweetie?" my Mother asked me. "Well, the truth is I'm on a mission right now, but once I saw the village I knew I had to see you two and see how you're doing." I said. "We're doing well Michelle, but thank you for thinking about us." said my Mother. "You're welcome." I said. I said goodbye to my parents and left my house continuing the mission.

As I walked around, I saw four infantrymen walking around too and then they saw me and walked upto me. "How did you four get here?" I asked them. "We thought you saw the monster roaming here and you were chasing it. We're sorry ma'am." said one of them. I took a good look at them after recognizing one of their voices. "Wait a minute, do you four really know me?" I asked them curiously. "Of course we do Michelle. We all live here in the village remember? How could we ever forget our best bud." said one of them. They took off their helmets and I saw their faces for the first time. "Hold on a second. August, Sawyer, Matthew, and Edmund?" I said. "Yes it's us." said Sawyer. My jaw dropped a little and then smiled at them happily. "How did you guys become infantrymen?" I asked them. "Ever since you left for SOLDIER, we thought that we would join to fight alongside you. When we took the test, we didn't do very well, so they made us infantrymen." said Edmund. I've known these four guys ever since I was five years old and we all have been best friends ever since.

The boys put their helmets back on and the five of us started looking around for the monster. We walked into people that heard of the creature and told us where it hides and we went on hot pursuit of it. We made it to a cave and saw the monster inside eating its prey. The monster was werewolf like. It had glowing red eyes, had five fingered claws on its front paws, four toed claws on its back paws, bone like spikes on its arms, and a long bushy tail. It also had gray fur all over it. "Look at its head guys." said August. "What about it?" said Sawyer. "It looks like part of its skull covering the entire top of its head." said August. I stared at the beast figuring out where to strike it.

The monster looked up and saw us and it roared loudly. Its roar could be heard from miles away. The boys started shooting at it and it deflected every bullet. "How do we put this guy down?!" Matthew yelled. "You guys get out of here! I'll take him on myself." I said. "Michelle are you crazy?! We can't let you do that!" said Edmund. "I'm your commander Edmund. Go, save yourselves. I'll be fine on my own." I said. "Come on let's go!" said Sawyer. The four boys ran out of the cave safely. I took out my sword and heard the beast roar at me. "Ok Fido, let's play." I said. I charged at the beast and we began fighting. I kept dodging every claw swipe it kept doing and I did a Cross Slash to send it on its knees. "Time to end this!" I yelled. Before stabbing the monster, it bit my arm pretty hard and all of a sudden, I lost advantage of the battle. It threw me around violently like I was its chew toy and it broke my sword with an energy sphere it formed in its paw. "How the hell?" I said in pain. As I tried to stand up, the beast charged at me, slashing it claws, and using its energy spheres again and I fell to the ground severely injured.

My eyes looked at the ground and I heard the monster growl louder. I slowly looked up seeing its red eyes ready to kill me and all of a sudden, I saw blood come out of its chest and saw a sword had stabbed through it. It fell to its death right in front of me. After seeing it fall, I blacked out as I felt my consciousness fading away. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Angeal, Zack, and Cloud run upto me calling my name and I blacked out.

" _Michelle?"_ said a voice. My eyes twitched a little and I started waking up. _"Hey she's coming through!"_ said another voice. I opened my eyes and saw Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud right next to me and noticed that I was in a hospital room. "Hey Michelle." said Zack quietly. "Hi." I said quietly. "How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked me. "Pretty good I guess?" I said. "You know what you just did was reckless right?" said Angeal. I lowered my eyes and looked away from them. "Oh come on Angeal, cut her some slack. At least other people didn't die from the monster." said Genesis. I looked around the room seeing medicine wires on me and saw a pretty good view of Midgar from the window. Zack and Cloud looked at me and saw that I was a little sad after what Angeal said to me. They both took my right hand and held it tight. I looked at them and they showed little smiles and I smiled a little too. We heard the door open and saw Director Lazard walk in seeing me all injured. "How are you doing Michelle?" he asked me. "I'm doing alright." I said. He knew that I was upset by the tone of my voice. "Go on say it. I made us fail the mission right?" I said. "No Michelle, the mission was a complete success actually. There were no other people injured besides you. You're pretty lucky that you're still breathing right now. It's thanks to you that many innocent lives were saved before that creature left its cave." said Director Lazard. I looked at him and showed a little smile as a thank you. "Come on boys, she has to get some sleep now." said Genesis. They said goodnight to me and they left the room. I fell asleep for the night. As I was sleeping, I felt a new power inside of me and I saw myself in my dream looking into a mirror and saw the reflection of myself transform into the beast that nearly killed me but with my blue eyes and the ability to speak.

"You see human, you now have the ability to transform into me, an alpha werewolf. I can see that you're a little nervous now, but do not worry, I have your personality and mind, so I know what kind of creatures are good and evil. I hope I can useful to you my new friend and let us become the Hybrid SOLDIER together and we will be the most powerful being on the planet." said the beast. Hybrid SOLDIER? What does that mean? Is it good or bad? Now I really want to know.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of the series! This is an AU of Crisis Core as I put Zack and Cloud as 2** **nd** **Class SOLDIERS and many new twists to come. The main character of this story is Michelle Sapphire. She was born on October 4** **th** **and she is 17 years old, so she's pretty much the same age as Zack was during the beginning of Crisis Core.**

 **I do not own any of the characters of Crisis Core at all! The only characters I own are Michelle, August, Sawyer, Matthew, Edmund, Michelle's parents, and Michelle's werewolf form. Her werewolf is nearly based on the Beowolf from RWBY but with some twists of the powers it can use in battle.**

 **Next time, Chapter 2: How About One Date? It's been a month since that mission and things are pretty much back to normal. After Michelle helps Zack out with a test assignment, he takes her on a date wanting to know her a little more.**


	2. Chapter 2: How About One Date?

**Chapter 2: How About One Date?**

It's been a month now since that mission and life seems to be back to normal. I'm not allowed to go on missions right now as the program is concerned about my health and safety, but hey at least I get to train for now. Ever since I got bit by that werewolf, I started to look up what kind of werewolf it was as I've never seen anything like that before. I looked at a picture on my laptop and saw a picture of the werewolf that bit me. "Legends say if this beast bites a human, the human will have the animal's memories of its entire life but will have the human's mind and personality. Rumors have told that this creature has lived for over 2,000 years and evidence of this was found on cave drawings, sketched drawings, and photos taken for the past decades." I read. I remember it acting human during battle as it knew my true weak points and when it bit me, I heard it speak to me of who it was and went through its whole life.

I closed my laptop and I walked out of my apartment. "Hi Michelle!" said a voice happily. I looked to my right and saw Zack walking upto me and waving at me. "Hi Zack!" I said happily. "How are you doing?" he asked me. "Alot better now. Hopefully I'll be back for missions again soon." I said. "That's great! I can't wait to go on missions with you again!" said Zack happily. Zack looked at my arm seeing the bite mark for the first time. "That thing bit you pretty good huh?" said Zack. "Yeah, it got me pretty good. Thank Gaia that my arm didn't get ripped off." I said. Zack nodded his head in agreement. We looked across the hall and saw Angeal and Cloud walk by us not even looking at us.

I looked at my door seeing my water bottle still there and I picked it up. "Throw at them, I dare you." Zack whispered. As they kept walking, I threw it and it hit Angeal on the back of his head. Zack and I ran into my apartment to hide for now. We looked through a part of the door and saw Kunsel walk right by. "This is gonna be good." said Zack. "I should grab some popcorn." I said. Kunsel walked pass both Cloud and Angeal, saw the water bottle, and picked it up. Angeal looked at him all pissed off and grabbed Kunsel by the back of his shirt, lifting him up in front of him. "Oh for the love of Gaia what do you want from me?!" Kunsel yelled. Once he looked down and saw that Angeal was the one lifting him up, his eyes were filled with fear and started shaking like crazy. "So you're the one who threw this at me?" said Angeal angrily.

I don't remember anything else they had said but I remember seeing Angeal punching Kunsel a few times and then threw him across the hall near the elevator. Kunsel got up and ran away after that. Zack and I walked out of my apartment and we started laughing and sat on the floor. "What are you two laughing at?" said Angeal. We got up and saw both Cloud and Angeal walk upto us. "It's nothing. Just a joke Zack told me." I said. "Ok..?" said Angeal. "Hey Zack, you didn't forget that we have that test tomorrow right?" Cloud asked him. "Don't worry man, I didn't forget." said Zack. "You know it's not a virtual reality test right?" said Angeal. "Yep I know." said Zack. After talking with them, Angeal and Cloud left to do some training and it was just Zack and I alone again.

"You forgot about the test didn't you?" I asked. "Yeah, I did. I thought it was a training test but no it has to be a multiple choice test!" said Zack. "Is it the same test they give to 2nd Class SOLDIERS before the big test?" I asked. "Yep that's the one. They always kept the same questions on it all the time and most of the people in 2nd Class don't know how to pass it!" said Zack. I remember taking that test when I was 14 and I passed it on my first try. "I know the answers." I said. "You do?" Zack asked me. I nodded my head yes to his question. We walked into my apartment again and I knew that I had to find my copy of the test.

"You have a really nice place Michelle." Zack complimented. "Thanks Zack." I said. "Do you have anybody come over here to hang out with you?" Zack asked me as he sat on my couch. "Not really." I said. "Why not?" he asked. "It's because of my age." I said. "How old are you?" he asked. "17." I said. "Me too!" said Zack happily. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm 17 too. And Cloud's only 15, so I guess that we're the youngest members in SOLDIER huh?" said Zack. "Well, Director Lazard said I should be with only people that are around my age so, I guess that you and Cloud can hang out here if you want too just as long as nothing here is a mess and/or broken." I said. "Sweet. I'll tell him that we can hang out here." said Zack happily.

I opened up a draw at my desk and found my copy of the test and gave it to him. I also grabbed a pencil and a clean piece of paper for him. "Write those answers down and study these answers really hard tonight. And I apologize if my handwriting is unreadable." I said. "Its fine Michelle and don't worry, your handwriting is perfect! I can read it very clearly!" said Zack. He started writing down the answers quietly and I sat down on another couch near my window looking out at Midgar seeing the blue-green light from the Mako energy fly in the air as if they wanted to be in the stars in the sky. I started to lay down and nearly began to sleep as I closed my eyes.

" _Michelle?"_ said a voice. I woke up my eyes and saw Zack knelt down beside me. He chuckled happily seeing me wake up. "Hey sleepyhead." he said warmly. "How long was I asleep?" I asked him. "About a half hour. I remember finishing writing down the answers and I looked at you and saw that you were asleep. So I grabbed that pillow and blanket and gave them to you." he said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a little. "By the way, you look really cute when you're asleep." said Zack. I began to blush, but made sure that he didn't see it. He put my copy of the test on the top of my desk and put his copy in his pocket. "Thank you Michelle for helping me. If I pass this-" said Zack. "When you pass it?" I said. "Right, when I pass this, I want to do something nice for you." he said. "Like what?" I asked curiously.

Zack walked around the room for a minute thinking how he would repay me for helping him. "Ah-hah! Hey how about one date?" said Zack happily. I was surprised by his question for a couple seconds and then got back to normal. "Whatdya say, how about a date at 7 tomorrow night at a restaurant?" he said. "Sure, that's fine with me." I said happily. I could almost hear him squeal excitedly. "Calm down Puppy." I said. "Not you too." he said embarrassedly. I lightly laughed happily. "Cute laugh Michelle." he said. "Thanks." I said. We said bye to each other and he left my apartment. I looked outside my window seeing that it's nighttime. I walked to my bedroom mirror and saw my eyes glow blue and some kind of tribal marks appeared on me and began to glow blue as well. They all glew for about a couple minutes and then disappeared. I was confused but I shrugged it off and fell asleep on my couch in my living room for the night.

 _The next day_

I woke up and watched the sunrise, enjoying this quiet moment all for myself. I walked to my bathroom and took a five minute shower. After getting changed into my uniform, I walked to my kitchen and started making myself breakfast. I made myself some scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, couple slices of bacon, some hash browns, and a cup of tea. I sat down at my living room and turned on my TV to watch the news for a few minutes. I picked up the remote and switched channels until I stopped and saw a music video beginning to play. As the song played, I looked at my right foot tapping to the beat of the song. I closed my eyes and got into the song, feeling the music play in my blood and veins happily. I began to smile and lip sync the song until it ended. I opened my eyes and got back to reality within a second.

After finishing my breakfast and cleaning the couple dishes, I walked out of my apartment. "Oh yeah, Zack and Cloud have that test today. I hope they pass it." I said to myself. I walked to the virtual training room and saw Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis training with each other. I knew that they would be focused on training, so I walked back to my apartment. As I walked there, I heard a voice yelling in joy. "What the hell?" I said as I turned around. I looked and saw Zack and Cloud run upto Angeal. I stood by my apartment door watching the three of them quietly.

"So, did you two pass that test?" Angeal asked them. "We sure did! We got a 100% on it too!" said Zack happily. "Well congratulations you two. Just two more tests and soon you both will be 1st Class SOLDIERS in no time." said Angeal. They said bye to Angeal and started walking near my direction. I hid inside my apartment and opened my door slightly so I could hear what they're saying. "So Zack, how should we celebrate? Buy take out? Seeing a movie or something?" Cloud asked. "Actually, I got a date tonight at 7." said Zack. Cloud stopped and stared at him. "What?" Zack asked him. "A date? With who?" Cloud asked. "Michelle." said Zack.

Cloud's eyes widened in shock. "You asked her out on a date?" said Cloud. Zack nodded his head yes. "Isn't she like 22?" said Cloud. "Nope, she's 17." said Zack. "Really?" said Cloud. "Really." said Zack. "Where are you taking her?" Cloud asked. "To a restaurant. I called and made a reservation last night after I told you that we can hang out at her apartment. And I swear I remember telling you that she's 17." said Zack. "Oh yeah, guess I forgot. Are you paying for the food?" said Cloud. "Of course I'm going to pay for it. That's what a gentleman is supposed to do right?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded his head yes. "Hey man, you should ask her for a date sometime." said Zack. "You think I should?" said Cloud. "Of course you should. I think you two get along with each other pretty well." said Zack. "Same for you too." said Cloud. "Come to think of it, she only smiles at us though, I wonder why?" Zack asked. "Maybe she thinks we're cute?" said Cloud. They stared at each other and then looked at my apartment door. "Well, she is really cute." said Zack. "Also really sweet, funny, and pretty." said Cloud. After saying what they said, they walked back to their apartment.

I closed my door and my face was blushed bright red and my heart was racing a little bit. "He made reservations and both him and Cloud think I'm really cute?!" I said to myself. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 1 in the afternoon (man time flew by real quick). I opened my door and saw no one in sight, so I picked up my sword and went to the virtual training room to train by myself. About 15 minutes later, I heard my phone beep. I picked it up and saw a text from Zack. _"Hey Michelle, just letting you know that I made reservations at that restaurant that nearly everyone here likes. No need to dress fancy, you're perfect just the way you are. I'll pick you up at 6, see you then! - Zack."_ he texted. I smiled at the message knowing that no guy has sent a text to me like that before. I took off the VR helmet, picked up my sword, and walked back to apartment to get ready for tonight.

 _5:55 p.m._

I walked across my kitchen all nervous and anxious waiting for Zack. I looked at a mirror seeing my blue jeans, black t-shirt, black-white-blue sneakers, and my watch on my left wrist. "Come on M, you checked yourself at the mirror about nine times already, you look great." I said to myself. After looking at the mirror, I heard a knock on my door. I took a deep breath, walked to the door, and opened it seeing Zack. "Hey." he said. "Hi." I said. "Ready to go?" he asked me. "Yeah. I'm all set." I said. I locked my door after I walked out and we both left to the restaurant.

Ten minutes later, we made it to the place and we knew we had to wait a little bit for our table since he reserved it for a certain time. I watched him pace around the waiting room for about five minutes. "Impatient there Zack?" I said. "A little bit." said Zack. As he still paced around the room, I looked out the window seeing some streetlights in this little area in Midgar glow. I also saw a couple walking with their three kids all happy together. As I looked out there, I felt something poke my arm. I turned around and saw Zack looking at me. "Our table's ready." he said. We walked inside and saw alot of infantrymen here too. "Thank Gaia I'm not an infantryman anymore." said Zack. "Me too." I said.

I looked and saw that we were going to the far back of the place. As he opened the door, we saw a better looking room of the place. "So this is what you meant by reserving a table?" I asked him. "Yeah, and I thought that we could have some peace and quiet in here instead of dealing with them out there." said Zack happily. He turned away just a little bit and I saw a faint blush on his face (Aww he's being shy! Too cute!). We found our table and sat down on our chairs. He looked at me and showed a cute little smile and I smiled back at him. "Did I surprise you?" he asked. "You did." I said happily.

I looked and saw other couples here as well enjoying their time too. I looked at a kitchen door open and saw a waitress walk out. As I looked at her, I began to recognize her. "You ok?" Zack asked me. I looked at him and he saw me all nervous and annoyed for some reason. "Y-yeah I'm ok." I said. "Something bugging you?" he asked. "See that waitress with blue hair over there?" I said quietly. "Yeah? What about her?" he said quietly. "She's an old friend of mine back in my village. She's nice to get along with, but she's the type of girl who can't stop talking. Even if you want to stop a conversation with her, she'll just keep on talking for hours and hours." I said quietly. We watched take a couple's order and looked back at each other. "I feel so sorry for you." he said quietly. "Thanks." I said quietly. As soon as we stopped talking, we saw her walk upto our table.

"Good evening you two, my name is Rachel and I'll be your waitress for tonight." she said. Once after she said that, she looked at me and instantly recognized me. "Michelle!" she said happily and she hugged me a little bit. I looked at Zack seeing him laugh a little bit. "Girl, what are you doing here?" said Rachel. "I'm on a date." I said. Rachel looked at Zack and they waved at each other a little bit. She looked back at me with a smirk. "You got a really good looking boyfriend there M." she said. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my face turn red. "No, no. We're not a couple. I'm just a friend of hers that did something nice for her. We're just friends." said Zack.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok forget I ever said that. I apologize." said Rachel. "Don't worry about it. It's alright." said Zack calmly. After that she got us two glasses of water and little appetizers before ordering our main food. "Man these chips are good!" said Zack happily. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit just to see him act like a little kid. I looked at my little salad and ate quietly. "Michelle?" said Zack. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you know why I took you here?" he asked. I looked at him all confused. "To thank me for helping you ace that test?" I asked. "That and I thought I could get to know you a little more." he said. I got scared for a second but then I sighed in relief. "Ok, what would you like to know about me?" I asked. "Um… what was your life like before you joined SOLDIER?" Zack asked. After he said the question, I began to process my mind to remember my life back in Wolfenburg before I joined SOLDIER.

"Before joining SOLDIER, my life back in Wolfenburg was pretty good. Everybody there always worked on farms and shops all day while the kids are in school. My parents own a farm, they made me feed the horses, chickens, cows, you name it. I knew that I was different from everybody else because I wanted to explore the world instead of being the typical country kid. I had a few friends there and we were pretty close when we were little, but as I grew up they started to fade out of my life because of my dream to explore the world, learning its secrets, and find out who I really am. Once I heard about SOLDIER from my father, I knew that I had to join. So when I turned 13, I left my village and went to Midgar by myself, joined SOLDIER, and now four years later I'm a 1st Class SOLDIER." I said.

Zack was amazed to hear my story as I could tell that he was interested. "Wow. That was a cool story Michelle. It reminds me of my time back in Gongaga, my village." said Zack. "Well, what was your life back in your village Zack?" I asked him. "Just a regular country boy, but I knew that I was different from everybody else there too. I didn't want to work on a farm or in a shop; I wanted to be a hero. I left Gongaga when I turned 13 and joined SOLDIER in hopes to make my dream come true." said Zack. I was amazed by his little story as he saw a smile appear on my face. He smiled back happily. We looked and saw Rachel come back. "Ok you guys are you ready to order?" she asked.

"I'll have a steak, cooked medium rare, with a side of mashed potatoes and corn." said Zack. "That is an excellent choice Zack." said Rachel. "Really?" said Zack. "Yes sir, it's our weekly special on Tuesdays." said Rachel. "Nice! What about you Michelle? Anything on there you like?" said Zack. "Umm… let's see I think I want-" I said. "Don't worry M, I got you." said Rachel. "Oh dear God." I said. Zack began to laugh a little bit. "Come on M, I know what you like and what you don't like. You came here a bunch of times and a few of us know what you'll eat." said Rachel. She took our order and then left to the kitchen. "You're a picky eater too?" Zack asked me. I nodded my head yes. "Just like my girlfriend." he said. I looked at him all shocked. "You have a girlfriend?" I asked. "I do. Both Cloud and I have girlfriends." he said. I began to look around the room all nervous and nearly having a panic attack. "Michelle, it's ok. She's not around here tonight. She's probably back at her house sleeping right now." he said.

I looked at him and he put his hand on top of mine and saw that he was worried about me. "Where does your girlfriend live?" I asked him nervously. "She lives in the slums on Sector 5. Aerith is a beautiful girl." he said. Great, now I know his girlfriends name. Once he accidently says my name to her one day, I know that she would want me dead to the bone just for talking to her man. "What about you? Are you in a relationship right now?" he asked. My face lightly turned red from his question. "I used too." I said shyly. "What happened? Did he treat you wrong or something?" he asked in concern. "No, no, no. He was a good guy; it's just that being with that guy was one of the dumbest things in my whole life." I said. "What did he do?" Zack asked. "He cheated on me with six other girls and they were all prostitutes." I said. Zack's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" he said. I nodded my head yes. "When was this?" he asked. "Almost 3 years ago." I said. "God damn." said Zack. I don't even want to talk about my previous relationship because of that cheating part.

I looked and saw Rachel walk out of the kitchen holding two trays in her hands and she walked upto us. Zack looked at the trays and licked his lips like a hungry puppy begging for his food. "Ok, here is your steak Zack." said Rachel as she put down his tray and opened it revealing his steak dinner. "Wow! Thank you Rachel!" said Zack happily. "You're welcome!" said Rachel happily. She put down my tray in front of me and smiled at me happily. "Got your favorite thing here M." she said happily. She opened the tray and it revealed a perfectly cooked lobster with melted butter. "Thank you Rachel!" I said happily. "You're welcome girl. Anything for you. Enjoy your dinner you two." she said. "Oh we will." I said. Rachel left our table and went to another table helping another customer. Zack looked at me and my plate like he was jealous or something. "You ok?" I asked. "How in the world do you get that?" he asked. "Classified information my friend." I said.

We ate our food for a half hour and then we saw Rachel come back to our table. "You two liked everything?" she asked. "We sure did. Everything was fantastic!" said Zack happily. I began to search for my wallet. "Michelle?" said Zack. "Hm?" I said. "I got this." he said. He put down 35 gil plus an extra 15 gil tip. We got up, said bye to Rachel, and went back to the Shinra building. "So Michelle, did you have fun tonight?" Zack asked me happily. "I did actually. Maybe we should do that again sometime." I said happily. "That's a promise for sure." he said. We walked into the Shinra building, went up the elevator, and walked to my apartment standing by my door. "Goodnight Michelle." said Zack sweetly. I walked upto him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Zack." I said sweetly. He walked back to his apartment and I walked into my apartment.

 _In Zack and Cloud's apartment_

Zack opened the door and walked inside. He put his hand on his right cheek where I kissed it and he started to smile and blush. "How did it go?" said Cloud as he walked into their living room. "It went really well. I had a great time tonight." said Zack. "Did Michelle have a good time too?" Cloud asked him. "She did." said Zack happily. Zack and Cloud talked about the date for about an hour before their girlfriends called them. They were on their phones with them for a half hour before hanging up. "What are you doing Strife?" Zack asked him. "Texting Michelle." said Cloud. "Asking her for a date?" he said. Cloud smiled and nodded his head yes. "Where do you plan on taking her?" Zack asked again. "Gold Saucer." said Cloud.

Zack's eyes widened all surprised. "What?" Cloud asked him. "Isn't the place where Tifa tried to you know what to you?" said Zack. "Yeah? Why?" Cloud asked. "I don't know, just thought of that ever since you told me about that night." said Zack. Cloud's cell phone beeped three times. He picked it up and read a text message from me. "Sweet, I got a date with Michelle tomorrow night." said Cloud happily. "Hope you two have fun tomorrow night, and don't do anything rowdy to her." said Zack. "Everything will be fine. Besides I might get a kiss on cheek from her too." said Cloud as he blushed. Zack chuckled a little and ruffled Cloud's hair. "I think you will get that from her." said Zack happily. After all that, they went to bed and slept for the night.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of the series! I hoped that you guys liked how this date went for them and learning of Michelle's backstory a little bit. When she was looking up info of the werewolf that bit her, this particular beast was the guardian of her home village for many centuries, but no one has seen this beast in real life. She'll learn more about this werewolf soon.**

 **About the date both Cloud and Michelle went on the next day, it went really well too! They had a fun time together as they watched a Chocobo race, played a few games, and then ride on the gondola watching the fireworks. Before that ride ended, Michelle gave Cloud a kiss on his right cheek which made him blush too. After that, they went back to the Shinra building and said goodnight to each other. Cloud and Zack talked about it and they were really happy that they got to spend time with her. I smell a love triangle for these three.**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Transformation. During a mission in Wutai, while fighting Wutai troops, Michelle transforms into her werewolf form for the very first time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

It's been a week since going out on those two dates with Zack and Cloud, and I gotta say it made me grow closer with them. The three of us are starting to be best friends now. Most of this week, they have been training with Angeal and Genesis to prepare them for the main test in three months from today. I looked at my calendar and saw it was March 19th. "Just three more months and they'll be 1st Class in no time." I said to myself. I walked to the virtual training room and saw the boys training with Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis. I knew that they all would be busy, so I walked to the conference room and waited there.

"There you are Michelle." said a voice. I looked at the door and saw Director Lazard walk in and sit at his desk. "Good morning sir." I said. He smiled at me and then looked at his computer. "Were you looking for me?" I asked him. "I was." he said. "For what reason?" I asked. "I need you for a mission." he said. A mission?! Thank Gaia, I was waiting for that for about a month now. "To where?" I asked. "To Wutai." he said. "Wutai? Isn't it that the village that has ninjas and that ninja king?" I said. Lazard nodded his head yes. "They stole four truckloads of Materia from the Turks about five days ago, and we need to get the Materia back. We need it to understand their powers and their effects on people, weapons, vehicles, and monsters." said Lazard. "But aren't ninjas really sneaky? They can use the environment around them and attack their enemies silently in the night?" I said.

Lazard looked at me as if I was right about of what we're dealing with. "If we want to defeat them, we have to act like them. Have their mindset. Learn how to attack quietly so that no one gets captured and/or killed." I said. "You have a really good point there Michelle. How come I didn't think of that?" said Lazard. I have reasons, but if I say them, I would be sent home immediately. "Four truckloads huh? What do you think they want from it? To bring back the first ninja or something?" I said. "They might, or use the Materia as weapons against us. Those fools have no idea of what they're dealing with." he said. He looked and saw my sword on my back as I kept pacing the room wondering about the ninjas and the Materia they've stolen from us. He stood up and picked up his cell phone. I looked at him wondering what he was doing. "Tseng, get the other 1st Class SOLDIER's here as soon as possible. And also bring 2nd Class SOLDIER's Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. These five men are going on a huge mission today." said Lazard. "Does Tseng know that I'm on the mission too?" I asked. Lazard nodded his head yes. "I'll tell them about the mission, you head to aircraft immediately." he said. "Sir!" I said. I left the room and went to the aircraft.

 _In the conference room with the guys_

"Lazard, they're here." said Tseng as he walked in. "Send them in." said Lazard. Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud walked in and formed a line. "Sir!" they said. "Alright men, do you know why I wanted you here?" Lazard asked them. "To go on an important mission sir." said Genesis. "That's right." said Lazard. The three 1st Class SOLDIER's watched Lazard walk to his desk and turn on the projector screen while both Cloud and Zack looked at each other as this is a really important mission of their lives. Tseng made the two 2nd Class SOLDIER's look back to the screen as they saw tension in his eyes.

"As you can see on the screen, we had four truckloads of Materia stolen from us five days ago by a group of ninjas from Wutai. We currently do not know what their plan is to do with the Materia, but all I know is that it cannot be good. They must be stopped before they use the Materia at all costs." said Lazard. "Do you know exactly what they are planning?" said Angeal. "Well, according to Michelle, she said that she thinks that the ninjas and their king are planning to resurrect the "First Ninja" with the Materia or use it to create stronger weapons that could nearly kill thousands of people." said Lazard. "Do you think she could be right?" said Angeal. "She might be, but we'll see once you all get on the aircraft with her to go on this mission." said Lazard.

Zack and Cloud were happy to hear that I'm on the mission too. "You're letting her go with us?" said Zack happily. Lazard nodded his head yes. "Alright!" Zack cheered happily as he and Cloud high fived each other. "And you all make sure that she doesn't go off on her own this time unless she's told to do so. Understand?" said Lazard. "Sir!" said the guys. After that, they left the room and went to the aircraft.

 _On the aircraft_

I walked inside the aircraft seeing the infantrymen inside in little units sitting together. _"He made them bring bombs, great now this mission will be a disaster."_ I said in my thoughts. I looked and saw that two Turks were piloting the aircraft. I sat down on the bench and looked at my sword. "How are you doing M?" said a voice. I looked up and saw Sawyer, August, Matthew, and Edmund in front of me. "Hey guys. I'm doing good. Just happy that I'm on a mission again." I said. "Well that's good to hear!" said August happily. We all smiled at each other. "By the way guys, I saw Rachel." I said to them. "You did?! Where is she?" said Sawyer. "She's a waitress at a restaurant called _Midgar Family Restaurant_ at Sector 5 just near the main part of Midgar." I said. "I thought she would be with her father all this time." said Matthew. "Who is her father again?" August asked. "Director Lazard is her father." I said. Their eyes widened in shock. I looked at Sawyer as he started to turn red.

"You like Rachel don't you Sawyer boy?" I said with a smirk on my face. Sawyer looked at the four of us and saw our little smirks. "H-how did you know that?" he asked. "Since we were 10." said Edmund. Sawyer's face blushed heavily. We all playfully punched his arms and laughed happily. "Heads up! More 1st Class SOLDIER's!" said August. The four boys went back to their seats and sat down. I stood up and saw Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Cloud walk in seeing the little unit groups in the aircraft. "There she is!" said Zack happily. "Hey guys!" I said happily. "Glad to have you back Michelle." said Angeal. "Thanks Angeal." I said. "Don't think about running off from us this time." said Genesis. "Don't worry, I won't." I said. We all sat down together and flew off to Wutai.

 _Wutai – Mount Tamblin_

We landed to our location as Angeal and Sephiroth gave us our orders and tasks for the mission. I took out a little communicator and put it in my right ear as Director Lazard can tell me where to go without calling my cellphone. I looked at the guys and saw them put in their communicators in their ears too as we walked out of the aircraft. _"Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Michelle, Zack, Cloud? Can you all hear me?"_ said Lazard. "Yes sir." said the six of us. _"Head to Fort Tamblin immediately. B-unit is at the gate waiting for you. Once I tell them you're all there, they'll set off a bomb to create a diversion so you six can get in."_ said Lazard. "Then what?" I asked. " _The boys fight the Wutai army while you sneak into the main tower, find the Materia, and take it back without getting caught."_ said Lazard. "Sounds good to me." I said.

After talking to Lazard, the six of us started running toward to Fort Tamblin. "Identify yourself!" said a voice. I turned around and saw a Wutai sergeant with three Wutai troops with him. "Leave it to us guys!" said Zack proudly as he and Cloud took out their swords. They fought them for a couple minutes and we saw the Wutai group fell defeated. "Nice work you two. Let's get moving!" said Angeal. We all ran for a few more seconds and then started walking while keeping our eyes out for any Wutai troop that could jump us. "Zack? Cloud? Do you know about dumbapples?" Angeal asked them. "Uh… no?" said Cloud. "You two really don't know what dumbapples are?" said Genesis. Both Cloud and Zack shook their heads no to his question. "Unbelievable… you'll both never make 1st at that rate." said Angeal. "What are dumbapples!?" said Zack.

As both Genesis and Angeal told them about dumbapples, Sephiroth and I saw Fort Tamblin straight ahead. We both ran to the bushes and hid behind them. "Shit. They're guarding the front gate." I said. "Not for long. Once when B-unit sets off the bomb, that's our cue to head inside." said Sephiroth. "Right." I said. I looked at the front gate and saw two Wutai troops with guns. "Looks like we got a couple snipers too." I said. "Good thing that our A-unit has snipers too." said Sephiroth. "Since when did ninjas use guns?" I asked. "I don't know." said Sephiroth. We turned around and saw Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud walk up and hide with us. "Lazard, we made it." I said. _"Excellent. I'll tell B-unit to set off the bomb now."_ said Lazard. "Yes sir." I said.

After talking to Lazard, the explosion from B-unit's bomb went off. "That's our cue." said Sephiroth. We all jumped out of the bushes and ran to the front gate. I climbed up the wall and took down the snipers. The boys kept on fighting as I snook to the central area. It took me about five minutes to get there as I fought seven Wutai troops on the way there. "This is the place." I said. I walked to near the tower entrance and looked up seeing a full moon in the sky. As I stared at it, I felt pain inside of my body. "A SOLDIER at the central area!" said a Wutai troop. I looked around seeing over thirty troops surround me as I fell onto my knees. I looked at my arms seeing glowing blue tribal marks on my arms as I began to growl like a wolf. _"Michelle, what's wrong?"_ said Lazard. My eyes started glowing blue and I let out a loud scream/roar as my whole body glew and I fully transformed into a werewolf!

I stood back up on my new werewolf feet and attacked the Wutai troops with energy spheres, claw slashes, and ultrasonic howls. They all fell down and were defeated. I looked at a window and saw my new form for the first time. "So this is what I look like as a werewolf huh? Look like the same beast that bit me nearly two months ago, but with my blue eyes, these blue tribal marks, and in my SOLDIER uniform." I also noticed that my muzzle was grey and the white skull like helmet as it covered the top of my head to my eyes with my ears pointed out and they were dark grey. I also saw that my communicator has broken apart as I transformed. "I hope that the guys are alright." I said to myself. I walked into the main tower ready to face what's ahead.

 _At the central gate with the guys_

As they fought a few troops at the central gate, they heard a loud scream/roar. "The hell was that?!" said Zack. "It could be the monster that they're holding. Come on!" said Angeal. They broke through the central gate and saw over thirty Wutai troops had fallen. "Holy…" said Zack surprised. They looked around the area making sure it's all clear for now. "Huh?" said Cloud as he looked down. He saw a sword near his feet and picked it up. "What is it?" Genesis asked him. "It's Michelle's sword." said Cloud. The five men looked at my sword in Cloud's hand. "Shit, they caught her. Who knows what they'll do to her now." said Angeal. "There's only one way to find out." said Sephiroth as he pointed to the main tower.

They walked inside the tower and walked into a large arena room. "Welcome to the arena SOLDIER scum!" said a voice. The guys looked up and saw the leader of Wutai and his child up high on a throne. The five men glared at them in anger as they still thought that he had captured me. "I know why you're here. To steal my precious Materia." said the Wutai king. Zack and Cloud raised their swords in anger. "Look at them Daddy, they're like bugs down there." said the king's child. "They sure do Yuffie, and you know what we do to bugs my sweet daughter?" the king asked her. "We squash 'em!" Yuffie yelled. The king snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, two giant monsters broke through the ceiling and landed in front of the five SOLDIER's.

"What in the hell are those things?!" said Genesis. "They are Vajradhara. And these two here are the strongest of their species." said the Wutai king. "Go get 'em Wu and Tai!" said Yuffie. "Shit, they got axes." said Angeal. The two monsters attacked the five men with their very strong and deadly axes that broke both of Zack's and Cloud's swords in half. The two monsters used their ultimate move, Twin Tomahawk, and sent the five men to the walls and they fell in pain. "Finish them." said the Wutai king. "Squash 'em dead boys!" said Yuffie. The five men looked up and saw the monsters in front of them with their axes raised high. Zack and Cloud closed their eyes in fear. Before the axes got to them, a black and blue beam shot through the wall and it hit the giant monsters making them fall.

Cloud and Zack opened their eyes and saw that they were still alive along with Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. They turned to the broken wall and saw a wolf-like creature walk inside the arena growling at the two giant monsters. The two monsters stood up and saw the new monster standing tall ready to fight them as it walked into the light of the arena. "What is that?!" said Zack. "It looks like the beast that nearly killed Michelle." said Cloud. The five men sat by a new wall watching the fight begin.

The werewolf kept on slashing its claws at them, throwing energy spheres, and shooting a black and blue beam from its paws at the foes. The Wutai king saw that his monsters were no match against this new creature thanks to its speed and attacks. Angeal took out my sword ready to get back up and fight, but all of a sudden, my sword began to glow blue! "What the hell?!" Angeal yelled. The five men stared at my glowing sword and it went to the werewolf. The werewolf looked and saw the sword in its paw. Its blue eyes looked at the five SOLDIER's. They looked at the beast seeing familiar clothing on it. "Thanks Angeal." said the werewolf. The beast used the sword and it killed the two giant monsters.

The five men's eyes widened in shock of what they have just seen. They stood up and walked upto the werewolf as it looked at them. "No way… Michelle? Is that really you?" Zack asked the beast. The werewolf nodded its head yes. "H-how did this happen to you?!" said Cloud. "I was bitten by that werewolf that Angeal killed." I said. "So that's why you had that wound on your arm." said Angeal. I nodded my head yes. We looked up seeing the Wutai king and his daughter completely shocked of what just happened. We jumped upto the throne surrounding the king and his daughter. He admitted to surrender and gave us back the stolen Materia. "Put me down wolf-dog!" Yuffie yelled as I held her up in the air with my right paw. "Na… this is too much fun for me kid. And this what you get for sending your other Vajradhara to attack me too." I said.

"Impossible. So that legend is true after all." said the Wutai king. "What legend?" said Genesis. "There is a legend down in the village of Wolfenburg. It has said that there is a human/werewolf hybrid that has been the guardian of the village for over 2000 years. It has protected them from many monsters that have tried to destroy the village. I thought it was all just a fairy tale, but now I know it is real thanks to your comrade over there." said the Wutai king as I gave him back his daughter. We let them live and we walked out with our Materia. As we walked outside, I closed my eyes and changed back into myself. After I turned back to normal, I looked up seeing the guys looking at me. "You're back!" said Zack. Sephiroth held out his hand to help me stand up. I took his hand, stood up, and let his hand go. The six of us got to the aircraft with the Materia and flew back to Midgar all in one piece.

 _Shinra building_

We walked into Lazard's office and gave him and Tseng the Materia. "Good job everyone. Another successful mission." said Lazard. "Thank you sir." said the six of us. Lazard and Tseng talked to the boys and I snook out of the office. I walked to my apartment, opened and closed the door, put my sword away, went into my room, and instantly fell asleep in my bed after I put the covers on me. I guess that I was really exhausted from today. As I slept, I began to remember a lullaby that my Mom used to sing to me when I was little.

Out in the hallway, the boys walked out of Lazard's office and they noticed that I was gone. Both Cloud and Zack walked to my apartment. Once they got near the door, someone walked out of another room and Zack instantly recognized the person. "Rachel?" said Zack. She turned around and saw the two boys and they walked upto each other. "What are you doing here? How did you get passed security?" Zack asked her. "I'm the Director's daughter." said Rachel. Both of the boys were shocked to hear that. "And I just came here to check on M." said Rachel. "M?" Cloud asked. "She means Michelle." said Zack. "Oh." said Cloud.

Rachel walked into my apartment wondering where I could be. The boys walked into my apartment and sat on my couches quietly. "Told you she has a nice place." Zack whispered. "You weren't kidding." Cloud whispered. Rachel walked out of my hallway and saw the boys looking at her. "Did you find her?" Cloud asked softly. "Yeah, she's in her room sleeping." said Rachel quietly. They looked at my hallway silently. "Come on you two, let her get some sleep." said Rachel. She left my apartment quietly.

The two boys quietly walked to my room and saw me sound asleep in my bed. "She must be exhausted." Cloud whispered. "From what? The mission or being a werewolf?" Zack whispered. "Maybe both?" Cloud whispered. They looked and saw a blanket on the floor. Cloud picked it up, walked over to me, and put the blanket on me as I still slept. He looked down at me, and gently kissed my head. "Goodnight Michelle. Sweet dreams." he whispered in my ear. He got up and left my room quietly. Zack looked at me, walked upto me, and gently kissed my head too. "Goodnight Michelle. Sleep tight." he whispered in my ear. He got up and left the room quietly. The boys left the apartment and went back to theirs for the night.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of the series! So... remember when I said there would be some twists I would make of the game in the beginning of the story? The first twist of the story was that both Genesis and Angeal return to SOLDIER after the battle in Wutai! They get to be the heroes they are meant to be! So you can expect them both sticking around for a long time.  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: Hidden Talent. With nothing to do at Shinra after the battle in Wutai, the six heroes decide to show each other their hidden talents for the day.  
**


End file.
